valid_wiki_of_the_takenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Ann Henley Legacy Sisters
Chapters Sarah Ann Henley (31 July 1862 – 31 March 1948, 85 years) The short chapter opens with Sarah Ann Henley's thoughts about when she attempted to take her life. She reminds herself about the reason for the attempt and and then realising that her crinoline skirt saved her fall by ballooning out like a parachute, he begins to think about centuries from now, 5 girls will be saved by their skirts the same way her's did and also imagines them. 2 Sisters named Ella and Tina, and 3 only children named Trina, Melanie and Pauline when they first see each other, they will become the Sarah Ann Henley Legacy Sisters. Ella (born 28th October) and Tina (born 15th October) Ella and Tina are first to become Sarah Ann Henley Legacy Sisters as the chapter opens with the sisters when one day after coming home from school they decide that they shall rebel against the grey school uniform by wearing their own clothes into school. They keep it a secret from their mother by going to school in their green pull overs and tan skirts with their mother's long coats to disguise themselves until their teacher Miss Scarson told them to take off their coats. Their friends barley recognise them and they plan works right up to after they take of their mother's coats. Miss Scarson gets angry at the sisters and chases them to another classroom where the sisters have no other choice but to jump out of the window. As they jumped, their skirts balloon out to catch their falls and Miss Scarson yells at them that she will get them again someday once they land. Trina (born 27th June) The chapter opens with a paragraph on a short little backstory on Trina on how her dog died and her parents broke up when she was very young and hates her father forever for it. She also hates the grey school uniform and yells at the sky one night that she she wishes that it would turn into a different skirt outfit. The next day, she wakes up to find a long white sleeveless dress with lace at the hem. She fails to take it off as she gets ready for school and goes to school with her uniform over it only for the grey skirt to slid off on the way. Her teacher Mr. Henley gets angry with her when he notices it 10 minutes before hometown and brings her out to his car by the arm to his apartment in the City of Cholesterol where he decides to push her off the balcony while she is looking at the night life. After he pushes her off, Trina closes her eyes as she plummets before she feels a tug at her waist an opens her eyes to see that the white frilled hem was obscured by a blue skirt that had appeared over the white and had slowed her fall. As she floats down to the street, her school jumper and blouse become a dark blue jumper-blouse and upon landing, her black school shoes become grey trainers. Pauline (born 16th August) Unlike the first three other girls, Pauline is a star student and has a pleated pinafore instead of a skirt and actually liked the uniform at he of her school life but up until the same time Trina and he two sister rebel, she slowly begins to hate it. Pauline's chapter is told by her instead of in the third person as she says how she is relieved to get out of her pinafore and into her blue pull over with yellow at the en of the sleeves and blue skirt so she can start her field messaging. Her message mission in the chapter is to give one last letter to Deirdre, a former field messenger who was slowly dying and her reply will be put into a frame for the other field messengers to see. Pauline complains about how granddad refuses to upgrade his old tractor Bessie and doesn't now that Pauline will be too late by the time he gets there. Before they cross a bridge, Bessie explodes and sends Pauline up into the air. Her skirt balloons out like a parachute and she is carried across the field by the evening wind. She finds this new mode of transport amusing despite exposing herself. She lands only a few kilometers away and runs toward the fence and lifts up her skirt slightly as she jumps across the fence, her skirt slowing her fall once more. She lands at the open door and runs into Deirdre's bedroom and gives her the thank you letter. Deirdre replies to it and thanks Pauline before peacefully dying. Pauline uses the same way she got there (minus granddad and Bessie) and gives her father the reply just as they get ready to celebrate her life in the City of Cholesterol. Melanie (born 15th August) Back to third person perspective with Melanie as she is un-amused with her punishment for dancing on the canteen tables and was forced to wear grey school trousers for the rest of the school year.Melanie hates it so much that one day, a light blue waistband appears and she suggests that her negativity can cause positivity. While getting ready to get back to class after PE, Melanie notices a thin skirt with lace * Apparently Cholesterol is an organic molecule that comes from unhealthy foods in real life that can build up in arteries and cause heart disease, a heroditary disease in which runs on Claireblue's mother side of the family. Category:Claireblue's projects Category:Multi character page